U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,421 discloses a method of reconstruction of a ligament using a cannulated interference screw to secure the reconstructed ligament to a bone tunnel. In various embodiments disclosed therein, the cannulated interference screw is secured in place using a cannulated driver. A cannulated driver is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,918. The cannulated driver and cannulated interference screw may be oriented in relation to one another by sliding the screw and the driver down a Kirscher wire.
Other embodiments of a driver for a cannulated screw are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,170; this driver is equipped with an arrangement for releasably retaining a cannulated screw for ease of inserting the screw. However, this driver is not cannulated.
It is known in the prior art to provide a socket wrench that can releasably retain a socket, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,318. The socket wrench of that patent is not cannulated.
All patents referenced in this section are hereby incorporated herein by reference.